Kowareta
by AzumiNoLove
Summary: This is about a girl who's in love with a ladies man named Tamaki. She has a Best Friend who gets her a chance to hang out with the well-known prince. All she really want is an high school romance and to be normal. But this girl is not normal she lives in her own personal hell at home due to her little sisters premature death. Abused, used and forgotten this is a story about Ashuri
1. Chapter 1

Konichiwa!

Please enjoy!

First you need to know what she looks like:

Hair, Pitch Black and long (butt length)

Eye, Dark Brown (though if you ask her she'll say "deep brown")

Skin, light brown

height, 5'5"

* * *

1

Meeting Ashuri

* * *

"Hey Haruhi" I said as I tried to catch up to her in the hallway.

"Oh, Hey Ashuri" Haruhi said as she slowed down to my pace. which helped a lot since she was such a fast walker. "Whats up?"

"Not Much, I just don't feel like going home today so I was wondering what you where going to do after school?"

"Oh, I have the host club."

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

"You can come if you want to."

"Um, but ah Ta-ma-ki will be there won't he."

Haruhi stop and turned to look at me. "You like him don't you?"

"Ehh, Maybe?"

"You like him! Well you might be a little disappointed by how he normally acts."

"Huh, Why?"

"You'll see." She came to another stop before pushing open the two pinks door that belonged to the one and only host club. Almost has soon as the door open Tamaki rushed in to grab Haruhi.

"Haruhi! You're late!" He yelled in a oddly cheerful voice. I turn slightly away from all the action hoping to stay invisible to Tamaki, But as always my luck ran out. "Oh! Pardon my rudeness, young lady." Tamaki said as he slowly walked over to me. My heart seemly beating 100 times per step. Tamaki bent down at a angle and lightly took my hand. Now this is getting to be to much! My heart simply can't take this! As quickly as a I could I whipped my hand out of his grasp.

"Ah, Sorry!" I lowered my head and stared intently at the ground as if I held the same powers of Danny phantom (that's for you DaveyStrom991) and could slip through the floors or maybe just turn invisible. Frankly both would be nice.

"Sorry Tamaki she's not normally like this." Haruhi said. "Is it okay if she waits for me here? I had promised to hangout with her after school."

"It's perfectly fine, my sweet Haruhi!" Tamaki said taking the chance to glomp her. To be honest I felt a little bit jealousy rise up in me. I ignored feeling though, so it should be okay. " Anyway!" Tamaki yelled turning towards me. "You may set with any host of your choice!" With that he waltz back to his table or host area ether, or. I slowly looked around surveying the host.

Tamaki was out of the question considering that if I sat with him my heart would explode. The Twins? No that's to much sexiness on one couch for me. Um Haruhi? Nah I'll hang with her after school. Mori and Honey? No I always feel like Mori can read my soul and I feel a bit like a pedo bear around honey. I wondered around the club for a little before finding Kyoya tapping away on his laptop. I slowly walk over to him and plopped myself of the couch.

"Hello" I tried my best project my voice which I something I don't normally have an issues with, but today I do.

"Sorry, but I'm not hosting today."

"That doesn't matter. I just need a place to sit, I'm wait for Haruhi to finish up." Kyoya didn't really answer that he just kind of nodded one of those 'uh huh' nods. "Um . . . what are you working on."

Kyoya let out a long sigh before answering me. "I'm working on new some ideas for the host club."

"Doesn't Tamaki do that?"

"Normally, yes but I sometimes I help out and 'suggest' things."

"Oh! so your pretty much the master mind behind everything. That so cool!"

"Not really it gets to be a . . ." Kyoya stopped talking and looked at me.

"Yes?"

"Nothing" Kyoya said as he went back typing on his laptop.

"Prom!"

"HUH?!" Kyoya head popped from the laptop.

"An idea, or theme for the host club."

"Prom?"

"Yeah, it's something the they do in America! I've seen it on T.V. before! It's really awesome!" I begin to get really excited. I had moved my spot opposite of Kyoya to sitting right next to him. "It would be co-ed so everyone could bring a date and there would be punch and prom king and queen and prom pictures . . ."

"Sure!" Kyoya said interrupting my sentence but I didn't care after all Kyoya did just say yes.

"What?!"

"Yes, we'll do a prom around may when it starts to get warm would be good. We could also used as a welcome back party. If I hold it somewhere other then Ouran I could charge extra and I know someone who'd give me and discount." Kyoya looked over at me. "This could be a good idea."

"Really, can I help!" If I help I'll get to be closer to Tamaki and then maybe I won't act so strange around him.

"Uh . . . Sure. Yes!" I jumped up before realizing everyone was staring at me. I quickly sat back down and lowered my head. I'm embarrassed, I got so carried away. I glance over at Kyoya who had simple went back to whatever he was doing before.

"Well you were loud." He was still looking at his computer when he said that. RUDE.

*club over*

"Haruhi!" I yelled running over to her.

"Ah!" Haruhi almost fell over due to my size. I was easily two inches taller then her, HA! "Tamaki."

"Yes." Tamaki said looking over at us.

"This is what she normally like." I tightened the hug I had claimed over her. She was so mean! I buried my face into her back and mumbled an 'Let's leave'. Before I had to resort to lowly measures, she had turned around and headed for the door.

"HARUHI!" One of the twins yelled. I have no clue which nor do I care.

"What?" She said slightly turning around.

"Don't forget we met here at seven for the beach, okay." The twins said at the same time. "Oh and your friend can come to."

"REALLY!" I yelled letting go of Haruhi. "I can?" I love the beach! I haven't been there in years.

"Yeah we have enough room for extra." One of . . . this is annoying I must learn to tell the difference. "Thanks!" I turned around back to Haruhi and began to skip out of the room. I can't wait I must look good tomorrow! When I get home I have to make sure I don't have any marks when I get home.

* * *

Done! only the first chapter though ^.^

Any I hoped you liked it.

If you did I don't need to tell you wait to do ;)

"


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, I'm Back!

Please enjoy!

* * *

2

This is what you call a home?"

* * *

"Haruhi."

"Yeah,Ashuri."

"This doesn't qualify as hanging out."

"Sure it does."

"We're doing homework!"

"Yep and what fun it is."

"Grrrrrr"

"Do you really want to have to think about home work when we're at the beach with . . ."

"Don't say it"

"Ta-Ma-Ki"

"Ah! you said it! and no I don't"

"Then get to work we only have Math and English left."

*Two hours later"

"Gahhhhhh and I'm dead." I said with my arms crossed over my heart. "Why is math so hard!"

"Because you doodle in class." Haruhi said as she began to put the books away as she did that I pack my bags and got ready to head home for the night. "Ashuri"

"Yeah." I had finished zipping my bag and turn back to Haruhi.

"Maybe you should stay the night and never go home?"

"Haruhi you know I can't do that my mom needs me."

"But your dad-"

"Doesn't know I exist, Haruhi I'm fine. Plus I still need to get my things." I grabbed my back pack and went down stars and rode my bike home.

*Home*

When I got home all the lights were off so I snuck up to my room and began to pack for my trip . After everything was ready I put everything under a bush on my porch. I had two bathing suits four shirt and bottoms and a big T-shirt to sleep in. I also had some extra cash I had stolen from my brother. It's not like he won't get more money if he asks dad. I looked at the time it was 10:00 which means my mom is in the nursery. I strolled down to the nursery and saw my mom rocking on the rocking chair.

"Hi mom" I said giving her a big hug.

"Hi. sweetie. Look at you all grown up." she had a small smile on her face. "So how is school Xi*"

"It's good really good, mom. I'm Getting all A's and I joined to clubs. I also got to talk to the boy I like." I smiled brightly at her. Even though my smile is real my words are lie's. It's to be able to tell the truth every once in a while. I'm not a straight A student but my little sister was. She was cute, small, and kind. I loved her, we all did. She was 7 when we were told she had cancer. she was diagnosed with Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia. She had a 90.8 % chance of survival. She only lived to be 8 before passing away. she was a rare child who words always made your day but she now she was gone, but not to my mom! Not if I could help it. She needs to be happy and so does my dad. So to my mom since me and Xi looked alike I became her, and to my dad for the same reason I became invisible. To my brother I become some complete different then the both of those. "Sorry mom I can't stay long I'm volunteering at a youth center for the next four days."

"Oh, Sweet I'm so proud! well goodnight go get some rest." I smiled and hugged my mom before leaving.

When I got to my room I shut the door and let out a sigh and relaxed my shoulders is not easy. I walked over to my shower and put the water on hot before walking in fully clothed. I was so warped in my own though and pity that not only did I forget to lock my bedroom door I didn't anyone come in. Until that person whispered in my ear.

"A lady shouldn't shower fully clothed, she needs to feel the water own her flesh." I knew this voice to well not to know who it was.

"Jai! Stop it!" I yelled at him as he tried to slip my clothes off. I tugged my sleeves back up.

"Ah, don't be like that." He reached his hand up my shirt. I slapped him before I ran out of the bath room to find he had moved my bookcase in front of the door. I ran over and tried to push it out of the way but I was to week. Why does he do this?! he's my brother for crying out loud! "Still very week, it's really cute on you."

"Jai, stop it." I back up against the bookcase, but in less then four steps he had me on the bed and his entire weight on me. "Please."

"Every time you beg it makes me more excited Ashuri."

"Don't say my name" I growled.

"A-Shu-Ri" His pressed his lips on mine. I tried to push back into the bed but that was a stupid idea. When I felt his tongue force it's way into to my mouth I let it. I've tried to fight back before and they've never ended up well. My only chance was to escape. I've done this more then enough time to know how to get away safe.

"Jai"

"What" He said getting angry because of the interruption.

"I need . . . to get t-the things, you know."

"Ah! Okay be quick." He bent down to lick my neck before letting my up. I tried not to cringe last time I cringe I had gotten beaten. Once free I walked to the dresser next to my porch. fortunately I had left the door cracked. quickly as possible I ran for the porch door. As soon as I ran he did to. Frist I dropped my bag down below then I went to jumped to but my hair was pulled swinging me back. "You bitch"

"Gah! Let go!"

"LIKE HELL I WILL!" He bent down and bit my neck until it began to bleed.

"DAMN IT! I SAID OFF!" I used all the kicking wisdom I had learned from Miss Congeniality and kick in his . . . well . . . balls. I took the time I had to jump of the porch. I quickly grabbed my bag and ran into the darkness. I was still running with I was out of breath make my sides scream in pain. I didn't stop running until I was ringing Haruhi's doorbell. When Haruhi answered the doorbell her eyes widened in shock.

"ASHURI!" She yanked me into the living room placing my on her futon. "DAD!"

"No, don't wake him."

"ASHURI! LOOK AT YOU YOU'RE BLEEDING. YOU TOLD ME YOU'D BE FINE!"

"I am fine."

"ASHURI!" Haruhi dad yelled twice as loud as Haruhi could even hope to be. "What happened!"

"That's what I'm trying to fine out. Can you go get a first aid kit and help me."

"Hey, I only have a bite mark."

"Yeah and sprained ankle." Haruhi stated. I looked down to see a ###### ankle. Of course that's when the pain set in.

*one hour later*

After a shower, change of clothes, getting bandage, and eating rice balls to my tummies delight I felt happy and sleepy.

"Hey look I'm good as new!" I said rubbing my new neck patch. "Thanks Haruhi."

"It's nothing, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Just really sleepy." I crawling into her futon. "Warm"

"You're being silly. Well good night." she said as she rolled into the futon as well.

* * *

Like it?

This was a little dark but the next won't be so . . .

Please tell me what you think. ^.^

BTW the 'X' in Xi is said as 'Sh' (Shi) looks cooler like 'Xi' though


	3. Chapter 3

Hi!

Please enjoy!

* * *

3

To the beach we go!

* * *

"Five more minutes." I mumbled rolling back over.

"We're already late! Wake up!" Haruhi rolled me off the futon in an effort to get me up.

"I wonna sleep!" I lazily tried to roll back on the futon but Haruhi but was already putting it away. "Mean" I slowly got up and glared at Haruhi before getting dressed. Since we're going to the beach I decided to wear a pair of jean shorts, a white tank top and a pair of flip flops. It's simply and easy to get out off when changing.

"you ready?" Haruhi said waiting at the door. When she opened the door the host club stood in front of it. "What are you guys doing we were meeting at the school?"

"You took to long." Tamaki said as he grabbed our bags and gave them to the driver to deal with.

"Sempai, I was only going to be a couple minutes late." Tamaki gave her no reply instead he came into the apartment and poked me with his finger.

"Haruhi, why is Ashuri here?" Tamaki asked.

"She slept over Tamaki."

"What! but your a guy and she a girl!"

"Tamaki are you stupid? She know I'm a girl!" Haruhi took a long sigh and glared at Tamaki. "Ah Tamaki can you carry her to the limo for me"

"Sure." Tamaki said as he bent down to pick me up. I felt him pick me up and carry me to the limo. This is highly embarrassing but I'm way to sleepy to do anything about.

*One (WHY'D I HAVE TO BE SLEEPING) hour later*

"Ashuri, wake up." Haruhi was saying as she pulled me out of the limo. Slowly I came to and stood up on my own. I took a moment to look around at the huge Mansion.

"Wow, this place is HUGE!" I said gawking.

"aren't you used to places like this?" The twins said at the same time.

"Not really, I don't get out often. So this really amazing for me. Thanks for inviting me!." I ran over to hug the twins. "Really this place is awesome."

"Ashuri." I turned my head to find Kyoya calling me.

"Yes." I said walking up to him.

"I wanted to talk to you about something strange."

"Ah, sure."

"When we stop by your house-"

"Wait! you stopped by my house?!"

"Yes, it was Tamaki's idea. Anyway a man answered but when we asked for Ashuri he had no idea who we were talking about."

"Oh. that!" I giggled almost nervously, This was a lie I had packed down to a 'T' but I still hated to tell it. "He's upset about something silly so he pretends not to know me for a couple of days, how childish! Anyway who's up for the beach!" I quickly ran down to the beach slipping my flip flops of and jumping into the ocean. "C-C-COLD!"`I shouted but remained standing in the cold water.

"If is cold then you should get out of the water." Kyoya said as said pushed up his glasses. "It is the beginning of spring, so it's not all to surprising."

"Ehh~ get out but then I'll never be able to play in the ocean. Plus me and my sister used to do this all the time." I wiggled my toes in the sand. " If you stay like this the water get more bearable with every wave that comes."

"Okay, If that's what you believe."

"Wah~ h-hey!" I run over to grab his arm. "Don't leave!" Kyoya turned back quickly and look at me strangely. "Ah . . ."

"What is it?"

"You should try it!"

"Try what?"

"The feet in ocean thing."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you're wearing shorts."

"What kind of reason is that?"

"The best kind." I Smiled an let go of his arm. He looked at me with an questioning stare.

"Fine." Kyoya said as he began to slip of his shoes.

"Kyoya you should . . . wait, what?!"

"I said fine." Kyoya placed his feet in the water.

"Oh look Kyoya being social!" I heard the twins yell in the distance.

Kyoya sighed before looking over to me. "Never again, never."

"Awww but Kyoya." I whined a little.

"Never."

* * *

looks like Kyoya got embarrassed.

and sorry I won't be update for a while (not that it matters) but I have major writers block and I barely made through this chapter.


End file.
